


Here Comes The Son

by calliopecrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Famous musician Apollo, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopecrash/pseuds/calliopecrash
Summary: Being the child of a celebrity isn’t easy - just ask Will Solace. His dad, Apollo, is one of the most successful and idolised musicians in the country. Will just wants someone to love him for who he is, not who his father is. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Here Comes The Son

Will’s first clear memory of his father was of being taken to one of Apollo’s concerts in Los Angeles. Four years old, he’d been mesmerised by the bright lights that danced across the stage and illuminated his father’s golden hair as he sang and strummed his guitar.

_‘That’s daddy?’ young Will had asked, squinting as he squirmed in the seat next to his mother, from the balcony overlooking the side of the stage. Naomi nodded, smiling, and pulled Will up on to her lap._

Towards the end of the show, the lights stopped flashing, and instead focused a warm glow on Apollo alone as he flashed his audience a brilliant smile.

_‘This next one is a brand new tune,’ he told the crowd, who responded with ecstatic cheers. He turned then to look up at Will and Naomi sitting in the balcony seats._

_‘It’s called The Light In His Eyes, and it’s dedicated to my son, Will. Love ya, little buddy!’ He flashed young Will a peace sign and another smile so big and bright that the stage lights seemed to bounce off his dazzlingly white teeth, then began to sing._

Twelve years later, Will wasn’t really in the habit of listening to his dad’s albums too often - it just felt a bit weird, frankly - but that song still touched him in a sort of bittersweet way, and he clung to it as proof that his oft-absent famous father did indeed love him.

_‘Why are you crying, mama?’ Will asked worriedly when he noticed the tears trickling down Naomi’s cheeks as she watched Apollo perform that tender ballad for the first time. ‘Are you sad?’ He reached his chubby little finger up to his mother’s cheek to try to wipe a few of the tears away._

_‘No baby, I’m not sad at all,’ Naomi reassured him, smiling as she kissed Will’s forehead and smoothed back his soft blonde curls. ‘I’m crying because I’m happy, and your daddy loves you very much.’_

_It seemed to Will a strange reason to be crying, but he just nodded and turned his attention back to the stage. When Apollo finished singing and bade his farewells to the crowd, the audience erupted in cheers and screams so ear-splitting that little Will had to cover his ears._

Things hadn’t changed much since then, even though Apollo was now in his mid-thirties. He still played sold-out concerts at the world’s most prestigious venues, still released platinum-selling albums, and still graced the covers of music and fashion magazines all over the globe. Girls his own age (and boys too, for that matter) still developed enormous crushes on Apollo, and weren’t shy about detailing exactly what they found so sexy about him - much to Will’s mortification. But by far the most awkward thing about having a famous father was how his classmates at Olympus High treated him because of it.

Up until a couple of years ago, Will had actually managed to avoid people finding out who his father was. It was only when Apollo turned up at school in his red Maserati, completely out of the blue, to pick Will up on a day off between gigs on his east coast tour, that his classmates discovered the truth. Since then, his popularity had soared - save for with a handful of his peers that had reacted with jealousy rather than awe - but it made Will uncomfortable knowing that so many of his classmates were only interested in him now because they were fans of Apollo’s.

It was for this reason that he was so incredibly grateful for the close-knit group of friends he’d already assembled before the whole school knew about Apollo: with them, Will knew that they appreciated him as a person. He was lucky in that way, he told himself repeatedly. But the older he got, and the more his friends started pairing up and dating, the lonelier Will began to feel, even with such wonderful friends. He wanted someone special in his life in the same way Percy had Annabeth, and Jason had Piper. But how on earth was he supposed to know if any potential love interests were interested in him for the right reasons, when they were unavoidably biased by the knowledge of his famous father?

‘Hey, if it isn’t the prodigal son!’ Leo greeted him with a jovial grin as Will stepped into the living room at the Grace family’s penthouse on the Upper East Side. Leo drew him into a tight hug before the rest of the gang joined in with their own enthusiastic greetings.

‘I was only in California for two weeks!’ Will protested, laughing.

‘How were things with your dad?’ Annabeth asked gently. Will didn’t mind her asking. Coming from someone like Annabeth, he knew the question was more an empathetic inquiry about Will’s own wellbeing than an attempt to squeeze out celebrity gossip. Annabeth, along with his other close friends, knew that his occasional visits with Apollo were sometimes a bit awkward.

‘Thalia’s not here, don’t worry,’ Jason pointed out with a small grin of amusement. ‘She drove back to college yesterday.’

Will let out a sheepish chuckle. He had nothing against Jason’s older sister, of course, but every time he saw her he could see in his mind’s eye the huge, shirtless poster of his dad she’d had on her bedroom wall in ninth grade. _(‘What? Apollo’s hot,’ Thalia had declared with a teasing waggle of her eyebrows when an embarrassed 11 year old Will had deemed said poster “gross”.)_

‘It was okay, I suppose. He was pretty busy with interviews and photoshoots to promote his new album though, so I spent most of the time at the beach.’

‘I figured as much,’ Percy chimed in, grinning. ‘Nice tan, bro.’ He leaned across the coffee table to give Will a fist-bump.

‘Anyway, enough about my dad, and California. What have I missed these past couple of weeks?’ Will wanted to know.

‘Well, apparently Clarisse LaRue and Chris Rodriguez have stated dating,’ Piper told him. ‘Mitchell saw them at the cinema last weekend and he said they looked so cute together.’

‘I’m glad Clarisse is happy,’ Percy agreed benevolently. ‘Even if she did try to dunk my head in the toilet in fifth grade…’

Will nodded in agreement, but secretly couldn’t help but feel a little forlorn. It seemed like _everybody_ at school was dating these days, except for him.

‘You also missed out on seeing Percy totally own the Twelve Olympians pancake challenge at Demeter’s Kitchen,’ Leo told him, grinning. Percy beamed proudly.

‘The Poseidon-themed one was _blue_!’ He explained excitedly. Annabeth just pretended to shield her eyes out of embarrassment.

‘I can’t believe I’m still dating this guy.’

‘One day, we’ll take our kids to Demeter’s for breakfast and we can show them the Pancake Champions board on the wall, with their daddy’s name on it.’ Percy grinned as he drew a blushing Annabeth into a short but affectionate kiss. Will could see Jason roll his eyes, but he knew the blonde senior secretly found their relationship adorable.

‘Oh, and Jason and Percy’s cousin is starting at Olympus High next week,’ Piper chimed in. ‘Nico, isn’t it?’ Jason nodded as Piper leaned in closer and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

‘I still can’t believe Nico got _expelled_ from his old school,’ Percy remarked incredulously.

Jason just shrugged.

‘I doubt it was for anything too terrible. I mean, he was at Catholic school…probably doesn’t take much for a bunch of nuns to want to toss you out.’

‘Neither of your uncles ever did tell you _why_ he was expelled, though?’ Piper asked curiously. Percy shook his head.

Jason hesitated for a fleeting moment, then followed suit.

‘Nope.’

‘Well, we’ll all be sure to make him welcome, won’t we guys?’ Annabeth addressed the group. They all nodded.

‘Nico’s a good guy,’ Jason told them, smiling. ‘I’m sure you’ll all really like him.’

Was it just Will’s imagination, or was Jason’s gaze focused particularly on him as he spoke those words?

\- - - - -

Nico scowled into his coffee as he sat at the breakfast table at 8am on his first day of junior year, picking at the bowl of fruit and granola his stepmother, Persephone, had prepared for him. Of course, it was better to be getting a fresh start at Olympus High, rather than have to return to St Juno’s Academy, but that didn’t mean he was actually _happy_ about summer vacation ending. School was still school, no matter where he went, and frankly, Nico didn’t trust his bad luck not to just repeat itself in a new location.

‘Nico, do at least _try_ to eat something,’ Persephone urged him, before launching into a “breakfast is the most important meal of the day” spiel that he immediately tuned out.

‘Seph, is the car nearly ready?’ Nico’s father asked as he strode into the kitchen, briefcase in hand. As always, his dark hair was slicked back and his tall, thin frame was draped in an expensive Italian designer suit. His cologne was strong and smoky, and reminded Nico of church.

‘Just about,’ Persephone replied. She leaned across to straighten his tie, and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Nico.

‘Really, Nico? _That’s_ what you’re going to wear on your first day at your new school?’

There was disapproval in his father’s tone of voice, but his eyes looked more weary than stern.

‘I don’t have to wear a uniform anymore,’ Nico pointed out flatly. ‘Jeans and t-shirts are perfectly acceptable, according to Olympus High’s uniform policy.’

‘Still…it wouldn’t hurt to try to dress up just a little, at least on your first day,’ his father reminded him with a heavy sigh. Nico just snorted, then turned to Persephone.

‘Thanks for the breakfast, but I’m really not hungry.’ He downed the last sip of his coffee and rose to his feet. ‘Later, guys.’

‘At least let Jules-Albert drive you? I really don’t think it will make a good impression to arrive at your new school on a motorcycle.’

‘It’ll make a better impression than arriving in a Bentley with a chauffeur,’ Nico pointed out bluntly. His father just sighed and made a vague “I give up” gesture as he watched Nico shrug on his black leather bomber jacket and followed him into the hallway.

‘Hazel! Hurry up if you want a ride to school!’ He called out from the bottom of the staircase.

‘Honey, you forgot your migraine medication,’ Persephone pointed out as she approached his father with pills and a glass of water in hand.

Nico took the opportunity to slip out the front door while they were both distracted.

He’d just stepped inside the elevator when he saw Persephone standing in the doorway across the hall, gesturing to him madly with a hairbrush in hand.

‘Nico! You forgot to brush your-’

He flashed her a tiny, blithe smile, and let the elevator door close.

\- - - - -

Olympus High didn’t look anywhere near as fancy as his old school had been, but Nico could tell from the cars parked in the school parking lot that the average student there had to be considerably well-off. After all, they were in one of the wealthiest school districts in New York. Still, he’d never been to public school before, and Nico had to admit (privately, of course) that he was a little nervous. Walking into the main building, he almost wished he’d taken Jason and Percy up on their offer to escort him. This place was _huge_.

Half an hour later, Nico had finally found the administration office and received his class schedule and the number of his assigned locker. Actually finding said locker, however, was proving a challenge. According to the crudely drawn map Principal Chiron’s secretary had made for him, his locker should be somewhere in the corridor he’d just walked down - except the lockers here only seemed to go up to #399. Where the hell was his locker, number 478?

Nico let out a string of Italian curse words under his breath as he looked down at the map again, balancing his books precariously against his torso with one arm. Maybe Principal Chiron had made a mistake, and his locker was actually #378?

He was just starting to twist the combination dial on locker #378 when he heard a voice address him from behind.

‘Why are you trying to open my locker?’

Nico frowned and was about to defensively explain himself, when he turned and saw the owner of the voice leaning against the next locker, smiling. His words died in his throat.

The boy was tall and lightly tanned, with thick, golden blonde hair that curled around his ears. His bright orange t-shirt stretched nicely over his broad shoulders, and he had the bluest eyes Nico had ever seen: the colour of a perfectly clear, cloudless sky at the height of summer. Those stunning eyes were looking at him now with a twinkle of amusement as Nico stood rooted to the spot, embarrassingly speechless. He hadn’t realised the boy had spoken to him again.

‘Are you new here?’ The boy repeated. His voice was gentle, and his tawny brows were furrowed. This time, Nico heard him and nodded.

‘First day,’ he explained, his voice coming out sounding gruffer than he’d intended. ‘My locker’s supposed to be number 478, but there _is_ no 478, so I thought it was a mistake and…’ Nico trailed off, his cheeks burning. He knew he had a tendency to fall back on his childhood habit of rambling when he was nervous.

‘It’s confusing, I know,’ The boy was smiling again now: a bright, genuinely friendly-looking grin, showcasing perfect white teeth. _And dimples_ , Nico’s brain added, ever-so-helpfully.

‘The north wing has two corridors,’ the blonde boy continued explaining. ‘One either side of the gymnasium. Your locker is in the north- _east_ corridor. I can walk you there, if you like? I have a free period at the moment anyway.’

Without even waiting for an answer, he turned around the corner and gestured for Nico to follow him.

‘I’m Will, by the way.’

‘Nico,’ Nico mumbled, unable to meet Will’s gaze. The very sight of the other boy’s beautiful face was causing all sorts of chaos in his chest and stomach.

‘Oh, you’re Percy and Jason’s cousin!’ Will replied, that dazzling smile growing even wider. ‘We’re in the same grade, then. You’re a junior, right?’

Nico just nodded mutely, starting to feel slightly overwhelmed now. He wasn’t used to having to make small talk - or, for that matter, with people being so warm and friendly towards him. A tiny bubble of optimism began to form inside of him. Maybe…maybe things could be different, this time.

‘Here you go,’ Will announced as they stopped in front of a bank of lockers. He tapped his knuckles against the door of #478, which was ajar.

‘Thanks,’ Nico replied gratefully, affording Will a small smile. He dumped everything except his backpack and biology textbook inside, then slammed it shut.

‘You have AP Bio next period?’ Will asked, his face lighting up again. ‘Me too!’ Nico almost had to look away: Will’s smile; his hair; his eyes…everything about him just seemed so _bright_.

‘Let me go back and grab my stuff and we can walk together,’ Will continued, when Nico nodded in response. ‘So you don’t get lost again,’ he added, teasingly.

‘It’s my first day!’ Nico replied defensively. ‘And this place is a goddamn labyrinth.’

‘Complete with minotaurs,’ Will agreed, chuckling. They returned to Will’s locker, and Nico tried not to look like he was peeking inside when Will opened the door. It was crammed full of the usual books and binders, along with a tennis racquet, a ukulele and a Polaroid camera. Every inch of the inside of the door was plastered with photos, postcards and other bits of personal memorabilia.

‘So…’ Will tucked his biology textbook and a binder into his messenger bag, then glanced down at his watch. ‘We’ve got about 15 minutes still before second period. How about a guided tour of the labyrinth?’ The expression on his face was warm and open; welcoming. Nico didn’t know how to explain it, but there was just something about Will that made him feel unexpectedly comfortable.

‘Lead the way,’ Nico replied, another small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

\- - - - -

Will’s tour of the school had taken slightly longer than anticipated, and as a result they’d both ended up nearly ten minutes late for their biology class.

‘Mr Solace, how kind of you to grace us at last with your brilliant mind and glowing presence,’ their teacher remarked dryly as he turned to face the two boys. ‘And you are…?’ This time he was addressing Nico.

‘Nico di Angelo,’ he muttered. He felt so uncomfortable standing there in the doorway, with his new classmates’ eyes upon him. Their teacher looked down and skimmed a list on his desk, then nodded.

‘Welcome to Olympus High, Mr di Angelo. I trust your tardiness is somehow related to your lack of familiarity with the school grounds?’ Nico nodded quickly. ‘And Mr Solace’s is on account of helping you?’ It was almost like he wanted an excuse to let Will off the hook as well, and Nico nodded again adamantly.

‘Very well, then.’ He gestured for them to come inside and sit down, and Will flashed Nico a bright, grateful smile as they slid into two empty seats near the middle of the classroom. Almost immediately, a very pretty Asian girl with long black hair and perfectly manicured nails leaned forward from the seat behind Will and tapped him on the shoulder.

‘You can borrow my notes, Will,’ she whispered with a flirty smile.

‘Um, thanks Drew,’ Will whispered back, looking a little awkward as she passed him a single sheet of looseleaf paper from her binder. He looked at it and scribbled down about two words, then immediately passed the sheet to Nico.

‘ _Thanks_ ’, Nico mouthed silently. He copied down a few of Drew’s notes and then handed it back to her with a small nod of thanks. Drew just scowled and snatched the paper away from him.

A few minutes later, she tapped Will’s shoulder again.

‘You know,’ she whispered, ‘Mitchell’s having a party this Saturday night-’

‘Miss Tanaka,’ their teacher interrupted sternly. ‘Do you think you could please wait until after class to flirt with Mr Solace?’

Drew fell silent then, but she didn’t look particularly embarrassed, Nico noticed. And Will? Nico turned to steal a glance at the blonde boy in the seat beside him, but Will’s eyes were downcast now as he scribbled in his notebook, his expression unreadable.

For the next half hour, Nico forced himself to concentrate on the class, until Will suddenly nudged his arm and stealthily dropped a tiny, folded scrap of paper on to his desk. Nico opened it carefully to reveal a single sentence in chicken-scratch handwriting.

_See you at lunch?_

He looked up to see Will’s brilliant blue eyes upon him, and he nodded a ‘yes’, a tiny, shy smile tugging on his lips. Will broke into a million-megawatt grin and gave him a dorky thumbs-up.

That tiny bubble of optimism was growing, and making its way through Nico’s body. Maybe getting a fresh start at Olympus High wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
